Ending Rapture
by Saya Moonshadow
Summary: He's gone and hurt himself again. And look...there's the moon. Lookwatching him bleed without batting an eyelook. She must've driven him to it.' TahuGali oneshot.


Mhm, I've got another story for you all. Hope this one works out. I've been turning out crud lately, which is why I haven't really been posting that much. VV; Sorry.

**Ending Rapture**

**By: Saya Moonshadow**

_There was this guy who was madly in love with this girl._

They call me "Sustainer of Life". They call me "Revered One". They call me many things. But one thing they have always called me is "Gali, Toa of Water".

And that is my true name. Gali.

_He did everything to have her._

I live up to my names. I sustain life when I can. Without water, there would be nothing to make creatures live. Everything and everyone, including Ta-Matoran, need water to survive. It's a vital part of life. I am revered because of what I do. I protect this island of Mata Nui with everything I have. Nothing gets by me when it comes to helping my people.

Then there's my friends, my fellow Toa.

_One day, he found out she didn't like him._

Lewa, the funny one. He makes me laugh so hard sometimes. He's always playing around and making jokes and pranking others, it's hilarious. Sometimes I get mad because he seems to care more about playing than saving the island, but I know he truly cares about his people.

Onua, his best friend, the wise one. Onua is very calm and reserved most of the time, but that doesn't fool me. He can really party and have fun, it's just not in his nature to be wild. Out of all the others, I have to say I think he's the smartest besides maybe Kopaka. Although Kopaka has more hardcore intellect whereas Onua is more based on common sense.

Kopaka, speaking of which. He's the brilliant, cold tactician of our group. Although at first I couldn't understand him, I do now, perfectly. He tries to hide his feelings behind a blanket of silence as thick as the ice he loves so much, but I see through that. I know how he feels. He really loves his villagers, and although he whines and complains constantly about the rest of us Toa, he really couldn't live without us.

_His life was ruined. He went home._

Pohatu, where do I start? He's probably my second best friend out of all the Toa. I don't think I've ever seen him look grim, except when we were fighting the Makuta. And even then, he wasn't that bad. Just a little...doubtful. But he's always been there to lend a helping hand (or foot) to anyone who needs it. Then there was his rescue of Huki...oh Mata Nui, I don't think I've ever been prouder.

Tahu...the only one who I make sad. And I really wish I didn't. He's strong, impatient, loud, and stubborn as a Kane-Ra, but I love him to bits. And believe me, sometimes I really wish I didn't.

_His house was empty._

He's always arguing with me about SOMETHING completely irrelevant, like when I - accidentally, might I add - dropped a rock on his foot when we were trying to dig Kopaka out of a rockslide. Onua and Pohatu, who would have been the most help, weren't there, they were off on some other mission with Lewa. So it was just me and Tahu trying to dig our loudly swearing friend out of a couple hundred pounds of rocks and yelling at each other the entire time. My voice was raw by the time we got Kopaka out.

He just kind of glared at us then turned around and stalked off without so much as a "Thank you." I, however, was beyond caring. All I could think about was the stupid, insecure, absolutely great Toa of Fire in front of me, telling me I was useless in a crisis such as this.

I think that was the moment I fell for him.

_So he did the stupidest thing in the world._

Strange, right? How can you fall for someone when they call you almost every single name known in our language? But I did anyway, and called him names right back, names I knew would hurt him terribly, like coward and Makuta-spawn, and Mata Nui knows what else. He retaliated with a glare that was diminished by the hurt in his eyes.

We're over that now, but he still hurts over it sometimes. I was teasing him about something the other day, don't even remember what, and he looked at me with those eyes again and said, "I know I'm a coward. Just...just shut up, Gali." I don't think I've ever felt worse in my life. Tahu's not supposed to be so insecure about himself, he's the Toa of Fire for Mata Nui's sake!

_He grabbed a knife and killed himself._

I love him so much. But I hurt him more than anything. I'm the only one who makes him sad. And man, do I make him sad. There are times when all I do is smile at one of the other Toa, and it's like someone's just told him the Apocalypse is coming early.

_The next day, the word got around that he was gone._

Don't get me wrong - his ego could definitely use some deflating. But I go about it the wrong way, and I don't even know how! Mata Nui...I swear, I think Mata Nui hates me sometimes. How stressed out my life is, how could he NOT?

But I suppose it's my fault too.

_She couldn't believe that her friend was gone, right before her eyes._

I remember once, I was sitting with Lewa, watching the sunset. It was right after another fight I'd had with Tahu, and I needed to cool down. So when Lewa asked me to watch the sunset with him, I agreed. Tahu had looked so hurt when I left him standing there after our fight...I just couldn't bear it. The sun's reflection on the water was red, the color of blood. Lewa stared at it for a minute and then said something that tore me apart.

"The sun is bleeding, Gali-friend." he said, smiling. "Look at it. His blood-pain's dripping all over the water-stuff. He's gone and hurt himself again. And look...there's the moon. Look-watching him bleed without batting an eye-look. She must've driven him to it."

_She wished with all her might that she could have told him how she truly felt, but it was too late._

And I just took off running. All I could think of was the look on Tahu's face when I told him I hated him. So I ran to find him. And what I saw made me scream.

He was still there, right in the spot where I'd left him about four hours ago. His firesword was in his hand, glowing dimly. All over his left arm were multiple burns and cuts from where he'd hurt himself. And Lewa's words came back to me in full.

"She must've driven him to it." I whispered. He looked up and when he saw me, he smiled. "Am I good enough now, Gali?" he asked me weakly. "D'you think I'm strong enough now? See, you said I was too selfish to think of anyone but myself...well, now I'm thinking of someone else."

"Stop it!" I screamed.

_And she took the long sharp knife..._

"Why?" Tahu asked dully, his mutilated arm hanging by his side. "There's no point. I'm better off gone. You're all better off without me."

In my anger, I grabbed his sword from him and hit him over the head with the handle. He collapsed in a heap at my feet.

And now here I am still, sitting here and holding my best friend, who's bleeding out all his torment and pain at a few simple words that I said. I never thought that I could hurt him this much. But I guess I do. I can't do anything much right now except to wait for Tahu to wake up. I hope he does soon...

And when he does, I'm gonna tell him how infernally stupid he is for believing me when I said that I hated him!

He stirs slightly and I smile. His face changes and he grumbles a little bit in his sleep. I sigh.

Some things never change.

_...and said goodbye to the world and hello to her true love._

XxX

AN: Umm...yeah. Meaningless. Pointless. The italicized stuff was a story I had to come up with for English last year. I thought it fit...kinda. I changed the roles around so instead of a girl being madly in love, it was a guy. But whatever. STILL not my best either NOOOOOO! -curses-

Anyway, reviews and comments welcome. As is constructive critiscism. In fact, I'd prefer the constructive critiscism. I really need to get outta this "cruddy story" funk I've been in for the past couple weeks.

Peace.


End file.
